


Mickey I'm too hot

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Fluff., Ians hot, Im too hot, M/M, Mickey is tired., Sex, Top Ian Gallagher, cowboy, mickeyshowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Ian is too hot to sleep and mickey is sleepy but ian has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to tide you guys over. I know im behind on my posts and im sorry but heres a prompt

"Go to sleep. Im too tired for your hyperactive ass Ian" Mickey groaned.

It was like 70 degrees out side as the summer had come in and lately chicago has had the hottest summer in like 10 years. 

"Its too hot. I cant get to sleep" ian moaned. Mickey sighed and turned to face Ian. 

"Im sending you home, if you dont sleep." Mickey threatened. Ian laughed. Then looked into mickeys eyes.

"This is my apartment remember." Ian said poking mickeys side. 

"Fine ill go home" he said going to get up. Ian just jumped across the bed grabbing mickeys hand. 

"Dont go. Ill sleep, i promis." Ian said. Mickey grinned and got in the bed. He leaned over and grabbed Ian and pulled his shirt off. 

"Bet you wont be so warm babe now sleep. I got work at 5" mickey said pressing a light kiss to ians forehead. 

10 minuets passed before Ian started again. "Mick" he wishpered. No answer. "Miiickeyyy" he said. No answer. Ian leaned into Mixkeys ear and shouted. "MICKEY" 

Mickey got put of bed and shouted at ian and all ian could do was laugh. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU GINGER FUCKING SLEEPLESS BITCH" Ian just laughed. 

"You want to know what i want?" Ian asked and mickey heard the seductive tone in his voice. So he nodded. 

"I want you spread over this bed so i can fuck you so hard you wont be able to sit or walk for a week." Ian said taking off his boxers.

He pushed the covers away slowly to reveal his raging erection to mickey who moaned at the sight. "You like the look of this baby?" Ian said stroaking his cock. 

Mickey stripped off all his clothes and gimped into bed. He automatically wrapped his mouth around ians leangth. 

Ian whimpered at the touch as Mickey moved faster. He pulled of and turned around showing ian a full view of his ass. 

"You want some of my ass ian?" Mickey said grabbing the lube abd slicking his asshole up. Pressing fingers in and out of his tight hole. Ian moaned. 

"I want to be inside you" ian said moning only for mickey to shove him back down. He crawled on top of ian and kissed him hard. 

"Im riding you tonight babe" Mickey said. He positioned himself above ian long thick dick that had pre come leaking already. Ian again whimpered at the feel of Mickey, when fully seated Ian grabbed mickeys hips and smiled. 

"God mickey you look so good siting on my dick." Ian said and mickey began to move. 

"Ian you fill me up so good." Mickey said he slowly slid up and down on Ian and make ian into a whithering mess at the way he moved his hips. The way his asshole pounded his cock. 

It didn't take long for ian to thrust into mickey and flip them. He was now drilling into Mickey at a frightning pase. "Take my cock mickey" ian whispered. 

"Harder ian. Fuck me harder" mickey shouted and ian did. Mickey cried out in pleasure and pain at ian. "Fuck keep going" mickey demanded. 

Ian thrusted up and pounded against mickeys prostate. Mickey yelped so loud that ian pulled back abit. 

"Fuck your so hot" Mickey said. Running his hand through ians hair. 

"You take my cock so good" ian said still drilling into mickeys prostate. Groans and moans filled the room as ian pushed harder and harder into his boyfriend and all Mickey did was push further onto Ian. 

It went like that for another 15 minutes untill mickeys asshole throbed so much that ian was loosing control. "Mickey you got to ride me I'm no where neer close" ian said mickey pushed up and sat on ian and started rotating his hips. 

"Ian it hurts" mickey said reaching for his junk. Ian slapped his hand away. 

"Come untouched baby" ian said. Mickey shook his head. 

"Please ian i cant" Mickey cried. He could feel tears burning and ian sat up. He cressed mickeys cheek as mickey bounced on top of him. Ian wiped a tear and kissed him. Basking in the feeling of being buried in muckeys tight hole thats contracting around him. 

"Look at me ok. Just think about shooting it out. God baby you ride me so well. I want you to come for me please" ian begged. Mickey whimpered. He wanted to but he wasnt ready. He had an idea. He pushed ian back and sat on him not moving. Ian lay back willingly. 

"Hum" mickey said. Ian raised an eyebrow as mickey still with stutery hips rode ian like a champ. "Hum. Vibrations" Mickey said and ian nodded. He started to hum and Mickey put his hand on ians neck. The vibrations were goimg straight to his cock and pulling him in slowly.

"Mickey im gonna blow. I cant." Ian said and then cummed hard inside mickey. The sensation blew mickey away. He didnt even feel it when he shot his load all over his and ians chest. 

They both collapsed and ian pulled out as mickey said it was to sore. Sometimes after sex they fall right asleep and wake up with ian still inside him or mickey will wake up whincing as ian grows hard again. But tonight ian gave him by far one of the best rounds they have ever had.

He looked over to ian who had his chest heaving. He pulled ian close and snuggled into ians side. Ian always fell asleep righy after sex. Soon ian snors filled the room.

Mickey laughed. Now he couldnt fall asleep because he was too warm. FUCK his boyfriend was a tease. Mickey got up and hobbled to the bathroom. Limping most of the way there. His ass throbbed and he felt so sensitive down stairs. 

He went for a cold shower to cool him down and laughed about how much he loved that stupid red head.


End file.
